1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hidden document-covering device for a scanner built in a case. The document-covering device is used for flattening the document firmly on a moving tray during scanning process in order to prevent the document from curling or sliding. The document-covering device always hides itself in the case even when the tray moves out. After the tray moves out, the document-covering device releases the document for easy loading and unloading.
2. Description of Related Art
In a built-in type scanner, the document to be scanned is held on a moving tray for passing across some scanning elements. The document must be flattened on the tray and prevented from curling or sliding during scanning process. So a document holding device is generally required.
A conventional design for this purpose is a holding plate covering the tray. It moves along with the tray as moving in and moving out of the case. The plate is hinged at the inner side of the tray and having a latch at the outer side. Users have to unlatch and open it before loading documents on the tray; and have to close and latch it before operating scanning. Otherwise, collision on the cover or malfunction of the device may occur.
Another kind of holding plate is designed to be opened sidewards. But it still has to be carefully handled by the user.